Marie
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: After Frisk kills near half the underground and escapes, the Underground is more determined than ever to kill the last soul and prevent it from killing the underground. But this all changes when the Underground meets Marie. Adopted from San's Wife, originally called 'Humans are Savages' T for safe ON HIATUS
1. chapter 1

Little Marie was 5 years old. She loved proudly declaring it on the top of her lungs everywhere she went, which drew a few chuckles from any adults in the vicinity. She also loved spending time with her brother, who had been raising her since she could remember, and loved playing hide and seek with him, but he always found her really quickly. This time, she was determined to find a better hiding spot.

She could hear her brother calling for her, but she didn't wanna come! She still hadn't found her hiding spot! So as fast as her chubby five year old legs could go, she raced through the forest, trying to find a the perfect spot.

"Marie! Come back!"

There! That cave looked good! He wouldn't find her easily in such a shadowy place!

"No! Marie! Don't go in there! Marie!"

And as she ran in, she did what so many other children did before her, and tripped, falling down into shadows. As she fell, screaming in terror, she could see her brother kneeling on the vines, desperately trying to reach her.

When Marie woke up, she found herself on a bed of pretty yellow flowers. She sniffled as remembered what happened, and bawled as she remembered what her brother once told her, that those who climbed the mountain never came back. Did that mean she was never going to see her brother again?

"Alright who's making that racket?" Marie stopped her bawling in surprise as a bigger yellow flower poked his head into the cavern. He seemed annoyed, but he quickly smiled as he noticed it was not a monster, but a small child, a human child. This certainly was new, and it would be interesting to see how everyone would react to her, especially since they declared to kill the next human at all costs.

"Hi, my name's Flowey, Flowey the flower! What's your name?"

Marie sniffled again. "...Marie"

"Marie is such a nice name!" Flowey praised her, internally grimacing inside. So fricken innocent,not even suspecting that he could kill her. It would be so nice to rip his vines into her chest...

"So... how old are you Marie?"

The little girl stopped fully crying. "I'm five!"

"Five? I thought you were four!" He teased, "Say, why are you down here Marie? This isn't exactly a place for little girls like you."

"I-i was playing hide and seek with my brother, and I was trying to find the perfect hiding spot, and then I f-fell down, and now, now I'll never see him again!" Marie started crying again.

"Calm down buddy, I'll help you find your brother!"

"R-really? B-but my brother said If I fell down, I'd never see him again!"

Then why did you fall down you stupid brat? "Of course I'd help you! You'll definitely find him if two people help! And I can go almost anywhere, see?" Flowey said, popping in and out of the ground.

Marie's face lit up, and Flowey got sick at its sweetness. "Thank you Flow!" she happily patted Flowey's petals, and ran ahead.

"Its..." he realized she ran ahead and sighed. "Flowey..."

~o~o~o~

Flowey luckily caught up to her in the first puzzle room, where she was trying to push the door open. She didn't seem to realize you had to do the puzzle. (un) Luckily, she had Flowey to help her.

"Marie!" he called

"Hi Flow!! I can't get this dumb door open!!" she puffed her cheeks up and sat pouting against the locked door.

"That's because you have to do the puzzle, Marie." He ignored the 'Flow' comment, and shot a spinning bullet at the sign in the left corner. "Can you read what that says?"

Marie walked over to the sign, and peered up at it. "Noooooooo..."

Flowey sighed, of course Ms. Brat didn't know how to read. Just what did humans teach children anyways? He knew how to read basic words when he was 3!

"Basically, it says you have to walk on the middle plates, over there."

"Ok!

~o~o~o~

Flowey held back Marie with his gigantic vines as the 5 year old tried to jump in the water.

"No, don't go in the water!"

"But Flow!"

"No."

"Ok..."

~o~o~o~

"No, not that switch, the left one with yellow words on it!"

"Ok!"

~o~o~o~

"The switch is NOT a swing idiot!!"

"Ok!"

Godammit, are all human children this stupid? Chara was way smarter...

~o~o~o~

"Nonononononono! Don't step on there! Not on the spikes!! Not on the spikes!!

"Why nottttttttttttttttttttttttttttt?"

"Because, if you step on them, you'll die!"

"But my brother says stepping off the path is better!"

"Your brother isn't here idiot."

"So?" Marie huffed

Flowey sighed. They had been going through the Ruins for an hour, and they haven't even gotten to the dummy room. "Just follow the seeds."

"...Ok..."

"Hahahahahahah Finally! We're here! Where you can't possibly be killed! Haha!"

"Uh Flow? Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" And he was. Definitely. (No, he wasn't) Do you KNOW how tiring it was to keep his only chance at escaping to the surface alive? It was ridiculous! It was like the brat wanted to die or something. But of course she couldn't, after all she was only 5. Thank the Sun they were finally at his mom's house. There was no possible way the brat could possibly die in there, which he was eternally thankful for, even if he couldn't feel emotions.

"Sooooo" Marie flopped on the ground. "Do you live here?"

"Of course not!" Flowey gave her a weird look as he tugged open the door with his gigantic vines. "Why would I live in a huge house? Now, I need you to do something for me Marie. Since I'd rather not put big holes through the house I need you to go into the hallway on the right, and there should be a big pot on the table in there. Just drag it over here and I'll show you the rest of the house, Ok?" He explained sweetly.

"Ok!" She set off into the house, determined to get that pot, or as her brother once said, 'or do trying'.

After she got the pot and carried it to the door, Marie watched in fascination as Flowey uprooted himself, and settled down into thle pot.

k

"That's so cool!" She cried, her eyes filled with wonder. Flowey gave her another weird look. What exactly was so cool going into a pot? As far as he's concerned, it was like watching a handicapped monster transferring from one wheelchair to another. It wasn't cool, it was weird.

After finding out Marie couldn't pick him and the pot up together,he settled on thumping around and finding something lighter to be carried in later.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping for a couple of days," he pointed through the doorway at the musty bed. He doubted Marie would care with how little she was.

"This is the living room, if you'd rather sleep out here in the arm chair, go ahead. And if you want to learn how to read, there are some books right there." He told her as he thumped though the room to the kitchen. He has no doubts she is probably hungry right now. Good thing monster food doesn't spoil.

Marie seemed fascinated by the sheer number of books crammed into the bookshelf, she didn't notice as Flowey thumped back holding in his vines a plate of butterscotch pie, and a dulled down fork.

"Eat up Marie! Then you've gotta go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. I'm going to teach you how it works down here in the underground!"

Quick note: Hi everyone! This is Trainer Fiona stopping in for a little bit :) This is something I've never done before, which is adopt someone's story and re-write it. This is (as said in the summary)adopted from San's Wife, and was originally called 'Humans Are Savages?'

Feel free to read the original, but be aware that it possibly has spoilers, and might not entirely be accurate in this story. (Like Flowey is probably going to be a major character, and Toriel..… not so much.) Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. Here's a bonus scene, thought about adding it, but realized that a 5 year old probably wouldn't care about who owned a house, or realized that whoever owned it was dead.

( deleted scene):

Metal clinked against Marie's plate as she scraped up the last few crumbs of her slice of pie. She was strangely quiet compared to the rest of the day, which was odd.

"…Flowey? If you don't live here, who does?"

"You mean who used to live here? Her name was Toriel. She was a tall goat monster, or a 'momster' as the other monsters who knew her called her .She was motherly and cared about the other monsters, even though they were strangely scared of her most of the time... She died two years ago though.


	2. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
